


Lalophobia

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog finally finds something that shuts Junkrat up for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalophobia

**Author's Note:**

> i'm upset and sick, so i wrote feel good smut. i hope y'all enjoy.

Junkrat had a big mouth; anyone who spent five minutes with him would say so. He talked _constantly_ , about anything that caught his fancy. More, he really didn’t care if anyone else was listening – which often suited Roadhog just fine, allowing him to focus on something while Jamie entertained himself with babble about whatever happened to cross his mind.

There was no silencing him, not really. He even muttered and grumbled in his sleep. For months, Roadhog thought of Junkrat’s voice as the third member of their merry traveling band; he talked while they ate, when they stopped to take a piss, while they were in the middle of a fight – he couldn’t be silenced, and Roadhog accepted that after a little time to adjust to the idea. His world had largely been silent before falling in with ‘Rat, and as time wore on he found that he didn’t really mind the change.

After dealing with it for so long, Roadhog came to accept and expect the running commentary. He started, in an odd way, to appreciate it.

When they fooled around the first time, Jamie chattered relentlessly, praising and cursing and babbling incoherent, happy noises. Nothing about that was a surprise after the noisy nature of the past several months, but ‘Hog found himself smiling through it nonetheless, just about grinning as they rutted together, pricks captured in one large fist, listening to Junkrat ramble on in pleasure.

It was no different the first time they fucked proper, Hog rooted deep in Jamie and railing him to the bed like he intended to break it. If anything, ‘Rat had been mouthier than normal, biting off words at speeds that would make an auctioneer dizzy.

So it makes this moment of quiet, all that time together when he just wouldn’t shut up, seem especially strange, somehow crystalline and friable.

“If you don’t want,” ‘Hog says, breaking what felt like an eerily long silence, only for ‘Rat to cut him off with a simple shake of the head. He does want, Roadhog can see it in the hungry glint of his eye, the prospect of switching roles clearly a desirable one to him.

Not much time passes before Jamie is chattering again, blessing ‘Hog for having the idea and muttering along to himself to stay focused. But there’s a moment, drawn out again and heady, when he first pushes into Roadhog, where his expression seems not just pleasured but overwhelmed, almost overwrought by the magnitude of their actions.

For just that moment, Junkrat looks almost afraid to speak, pressing slowly in and taking his time, overcome by the offering Roadhog makes of himself; Roadhog, who had always taken charge in the bedroom before.

Roadhog breaks the silence with a shuddering moan, thick fingers tangling into sweaty sheets as Jamie finds a rhythm and keeps it. Staring over the curve of ‘Hog’s belly, Junkrat watches his face, naked and openly expressive of his desire. After a few seconds, a grin of his own curves those thin lips, and he’s hammering deep into Roadhog, calling him every pet name he can think of and praising him for his idea, for his stamina, for his beauty as he lays back and wallows in the attention. It’s obvious to ‘Rat that he likes the change in positions maybe even more than he does himself, and it delights him to hear his bodyguard whining and moaning, losing himself in the act in a way he never had before.

He keeps expecting ‘Hog to reach up and touch himself, but his hands are otherwise occupied with strangling the sheets. The headboard keeps track of their rhythm as Junkrat tries to find his balance, leaning his weight on the stump of his right arm and unlocking his fingers from where they’d been gripping the soft flesh of ‘Hog’s inner thigh. Roadhog keeps his legs nicely spread, encouraging Junkrat with a breathy little plea as he wraps his fingers around the hot hardness of Roadhog’s cock.

It’s almost a shame when he does because the sensation, firm and slick and perfect, sends an instant thrill through Roadhog, and he knows he’s about to come. Biting his lip, hard enough to make his eyes sting, he manages to hold out for a few more minutes, desperate not to end this pleasure too quickly. He’s dizzy with need, barely able to focus on ‘Rat’s face for the sensations ripping through him.

Coming with a strangled gasp, he bucks against Jamie’s fingers. Junkrat tightens his grip and keeps stroking him through his orgasm, letting him luxuriate in the moment as he continues the staccato pace of his thrusts.

Soon enough, ‘Rat is there as well, rooting himself deep in Roadhog’s ass with a shout of cuss-laden delight. It feels almost as if ‘Hog were milking him, and the sensation will stick with him as masturbatory fodder for quite some time. As it is, he can barely believe what just happened, how amazing it had felt.

Pulling out, he’s quiet again, listening to the toughened sound of ‘Hog’s breathing. Laying slack and boneless across the bed, Roadhog is a sweating mountain of satisfaction, and it strikes Jamie as deeply gratifying that he’d been the one to do that. Roadie never looked so completely blessed out before, not that ‘Rat had seen, and yes – _he’d_ done that to him.

Curling up against ‘Hog’s side, he huffed a sigh of contentment. “You okay, Hog-a-me-Heart?”

One giant hand lifted in a thumbs up, and Jamie laughed.

“Me too. That were perfect, mate, abso-bloody-lutely _perfect_.”

“Yeah.”

A pause, a giggle, and then, “Can we do it again?”

“Later,” Hog breathed, but there was a smile in his tone and hinting at his lips. He wondered if Jamie would clam up in that neat moment of awe-struck silence again when they did.

He wasn’t sure if he hoped he would or not.


End file.
